


local cripple drives annoyed boyfriend to a cliff via motorcycle

by writersworkshop101



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Motorcycle ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersworkshop101/pseuds/writersworkshop101
Summary: "This would end up in two different ways; death or happiness. How strange, he thought, that they would delve from the same situation."Or in other words, House decides to take Wilson out for a date that includes the slight possibility of dying.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	local cripple drives annoyed boyfriend to a cliff via motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalManiac/gifts).



> here's the daily intake of homosexuality.

House had been acting up all day, and it wasn't unnoticed. 

It was Cameron who had first remarked this to the team, albeit not in the most subtle way.

"For the first time in centuries, I have not heard a single insult from House." She dramatically stated, or as dramatic as you can be when sitting patiently in a lab for test results. When neither Foreman nor Chase entertained her, she sighed. It's not like she was wrong. House had been suspiciously silent, seemingly concentrating on other things.

" _Come on_ , when's the last time he's been this quiet? Somethings up." Foreman, perturbed by the comment, rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately, that's none of our business." Cameron shot him a look. "A tragedy, I know." He added. Both turned to Chase, who just shrugged.

"He hasn't said much this whole time, and that's a blessing by itself." However, Luck didn't seem to play on their side for much longer.

"Didn't I say this would be useless and time-consuming? Oh yeah, I forgot, I _must_ be wrong again."

"Speak of the devil," Foreman muttered under his breath before Chase began defending the team. But the attempt was fruitless, with House shutting him down with more important news.

"Forgetting about your useless tests for a moment, our golden girl had a seizure an hour ago." 

" _What?_ " 

"Didn't I mention that? Oh well, guess you all better check it out. Who knows, maybe he'll have _another_ seizure before you get there." He feinted concern, but all three were already making their way out.

Once outside of earshot, Chase gave a pointed glare to Cameron.

"Way to go spoil our _one_ day of freedom."

"Of course, I _must've_ summoned him with my question." Scoffing, she moved ahead of the group, leaving the other two to share a look before following. From afar, House looked on with his trademark smirk, before retrieving his Vicodin and popping one in his mouth.

* * *

"Willllsoonnnn." A cane banged on the glass door, shocking the man out of his dazed state. 

"Have you ever heard of a little thing called _property_ _damage_? Because I have the slight feeling I'm going to be suing you for it very soon." Wilson remarked as House invited himself in, plopping down on the chair across from him. When House just stuck out his tongue (in usual child-like manner) Wilson went back to the ~~boring~~ interesting article about a new medicine coming into the market, only for House to interrupt yet again.

"How much do I have to pay you so that you'll let me ride my motorcycle with you?"

"Pardon?"

"I was thinking three hundred for the medical bills when we crash, and I'll let you pay the rest." When House didn't say anything else, Wilson gave him an ' _it's too early for your suicidal intentions_ ' look. Pouting, House leaned forward on his cane so that he would be just a few inches away from Wilson.

"Please?" He drew out the word like a child when asking for candy. Except the candy would be a one-way ticket to death.

When Wilson didn't answer, House resorted to his other tactic, one that never failed to work, yet was a testament to how desperate he was. This tactic being the 'puppy eyes' one. He would be caught dead doing it in public, but Wilson was a special case. Just so happens to be that this special case's very weakness _was_ House. Sighing, Wilson leaned back in his chair, giving his companion a defeated look. 

"If we die, I swear to _God_ you'll never hear the end of this." 

"I'll make sure to tell that to God." He replied cheerfully before strolling out with a smug grin.

Wilson, most certainly, was screwed.

* * *

Clinic Duty would never be House's favorite part of the day, but today was a little bit special. Because today, he wouldn't do any hours at all and instead plan out the plan that may or may not end up with him and Wilson dead. Of course, he had wagered a bet two weeks earlier with Foreman for Clinic Duty at any time this month for this specific reason, so he had plenty of time on his hands. 

Hobbling into one of the empty rooms, he wasted no time settling down onto one of the chairs. 

It must be noted, that he had no physical plan for the date, but House trusted his memory well enough to remember the secluded cliffside he had went to last year. That being said, he had no clue whether they would make it there alive. He _could_ always drive up there but damn it, this would be way more fun. It's not every day you encounter death face to face with your boyfriend after all.

This was what one and a half hours were dedicated to; trying to see what their rate of surviving would be. House supposed that they could avoid this rate in the first place if he took Wilson out to a nice restaurant like any normal person, or as normal someone can be when they're crippled and driving a motorcycle. 

Then again, he had survived last year he went, _and_ he was going at speeds that Wilson would most certainly be screaming at. 

With that in mind, it was settled. He would go reasonably fast, because that was sure to leave a lasting impression on Wilson, and would make the sight more symbolically pleasurable. There was the unfamiliarity of a twinge of nervousness as he left, but it was quickly waved off when he ran into Foreman, who looked near snapping. 

The distraction of Foreman demanding why he had him in Clinic Duty while he was in the office was greatly needed and quite amusing, but as soon as Foreman shuffled off, the pit in his stomach seemed to grow a bit larger.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day, and House was still pre-occupied with the rate of survival. If it was just himself, this wouldn't even cross his mind, but _Wilson_. 

He couldn't bear the thought of losing _him_ of all people. It was a situation that could easily be avoided, but House had been planning this for weeks by now, and the sight was one that he would likely never see if House didn't show him.

Sitting there, in his office, fiddling with the bottle of Vicodin with one hand and a ball in the other, House was slightly relieved when Cuddy came storming in. It was the usual 'you can't do [x]' and 'this is borderline illegal!', with the typical response from him of 'is the patient not getting better?' which would always end up with Cuddy leaving, grumbling curses under her breath.

Yet again he was left with his thoughts. 

But by the end of the day, he found himself sitting on his motorcycle, Wilson's hands clutching onto his hips.

This would end up in two different ways; death or happiness. How strange, he thought, that they would delve from the same situation.

* * *

To be completely honest, Wilson trusted House enough to _not_ kill them. As they sped along the rather empty highway at an alright speed, Wilson couldn't help but notice House's unusual silence. When he met him in the parking lot, House looked a lot more grave than usual and had only teased him halfheartedly for almost falling off. Sure, there's not much a person can say on a motorcycle that's going 79 in a 60-mile lane, but Wilson got the suspicious feeling that this wasn't the speed he was planning for. If anything, he was surprised they were going so...slow. Hell, Wilson was tempted to just shout at House to go faster. 

Whatever the reason was for House's behavior, he was soon distracted by a more important matter; the cliff they were riding along.

Although the cliffside did look rather threatening, there was a tiny bit of reassurance in holding House's form closer whenever they diddled even a centimeter nearer. The path wasn't narrow by any means, but it was definitely not supposed to have motorcycle yielding cripples on them. 

Because a cliffside was noticeably different from an empty highway, House lowered his speed by a shockingly high amount that clued in Wilson on why he was acting so weird.

Greg House, a man so stubborn and confident, was _scared_.

* * *

The idea by itself was something Wilson hadn't expected to see at any point in his life.

Getting off the motorcycle, the shorter couldn't help but regard House's sharp intake of air as they got off. He seemed almost...relieved? 

"Told you we wouldn't die." House's voice was the tiniest bit shaky, and it seemed like he was more convincing himself than talking to Wilson.

"I guess I owe Cuddy fifty bucks now." Wilson attempted to joke, and to his satisfaction, House snorted. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before House seemingly was reminded of what he brought them here for in the first place. Waving his hand to the sky, Wilson was struck aback by it. He had been too busy pondering House's actions to look where they were even going.

It was like a painting, with the way all the colors were strewn out. Fire-like colors dashed across the sky, with hints of gold in their streaks, and below it lay the real attraction; the sun. It was sinking into the serene ocean waves, letting itself be swallowed whole. Clouds wove their ways around the sun some with the slightest tint of a rosy hue, others completely submerged in it. And above all, that beautiful mess lay the navy blue sky. With swirls of cobalt and teal, it was truly quite the sight.

"Hate to break it to you, but this date is going to cost you a hug." House's amused voice caught Wilson off guard. Shaking his head, he turned to face House, who was leaning against his motorcycle. 

"Is that so?" Wilson's voice was barely above a whisper. House hummed in response, beckoning Wilson over with a smile that made his heart beat a little too fast. House, in all grace possible, removed his arms from the sleeves of his jacket, so that it only clung onto his shoulders, before encasing Wilson in a hug. On the other hand, the oncologist only relaxed into the grip, sighing softly. 

For a while they stood there, Wilson lazily massaging House's calloused hands while House just let his head sit on Wilson's. 

For a while, it was just silence.

And for a while, Wilson almost forgot about the revelation he made almost twenty minutes prior.

But something like that never slips by anyone's mind, does it?

* * *

"Darling," With just one word House knew he was in trouble. Wilson _never_ called him 'Darling' unless something was up.

"Uh-huh?"

"What's wrong?" Oh. 

House removed his hands from Wilson's body and tried to ignore the worried look his companion gave him.

"Nothing. My leg just hurts." It was a fake excuse that Wilson immediately saw through, earning him a tired look.

"I would expect that after driving. Did you bring your Vicodin?"

"Of course I did." He snapped and regretted it instantly when he saw the hurt flash through Wilson's eyes. 

"Thanks for asking," House added quickly. They relapsed into an awkward silence, the air thick with unsaid words. 

This was going _s_ _plendid_ for a date, House thought sourly as he rummaged through his jeans for his Vicodin, but he already knew they weren't there.

"I know we weren't going to die." Wilson's voice was soft, and House froze.

"Didn't realize you could look into the future." He said dryly. Behind him, Wilson frowned.

"Didn't realize you of all people could forget that your Vicodin's in your jacket pocket." He retorted. Muttering a quiet 'Oh', House slipped his hands into the pockets, but Wilson's hand stopped him.

"House, it's not going to go away if you just ignore it."

"What if I don't _want_ to talk about it?" He was acting like a child and he knew it. 

"Then we'll both be miserable and this whole thing wouldn't have been worth it if we both dance around the problem." Letting out a defeated sigh, House finally turned to face Wilson. Concern was written all over his face, etched in the way his eyebrows furrowed and how his mouth was pulled back in a grimace. 

"Alright then. Let's talk."

* * *

The conversation was slow, painfully slow, and Wilson desperately wanted for House to just talk to him about it, but if anything House was still trying to deflect the real issue at hand.

"You were going 79 in a 60-mile lane."

"Forgive me for not wanting to break the law."

"Since when has the law mattered to you?"

"Since when has the speed I go at matter to you?"

"Today. Now, are you going to tell me why the same guy who boasted about getting away with going 90 in a 50 suddenly dips the speed?" 

"Because _you_ were there, okay?! I didn't want to lose _you_ and then live with the fact that it was _my_ fault." He whispered the last part, looking away.

* * *

Out of all the things House expected Wilson to do, kissing him was one that didn't even make it to the list. His lips were soft, not like that would ever change, but where passion wasn't was made up with a tenderness so raw that only Wilson could ever make him feel so safe. Red tinted his cheeks as he kissed back, unsure of what to do. 

"I know you weren't going to kill me House." Wilson's voice was gentle. "You're too cautious around me to ever to even go above 85 in the road."

"But I could've."

"Yet here I stand. Plus, you put your patients in more danger."

"They're not you."

"I think Cuddy would beg to differ." House laughed, a genuine, real laugh, that made Wilson jump. 

"You caught me. But Marissa-" Wilson cut him off with a smile.

"Even I wasn't on the case and I know her name is Melissa," 

"Stalking isn't very sexy y'know?"

"Neither are drug addicts but I still fell for you." House put his hand up in mock hurt.

"Your words wound me Monsieur." The two stared at each other again, before breaking into laughter. 

Their voices carried around the cliff, and the banter continued into the night when the sun was long gone and the view only held promises of tomorrow. 

Yes, House had been acting up all day, but he would do anything just to see Wilson smile and Wilson to him. 


End file.
